


listening.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [58]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd expected to hate it, the noise there again after so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	listening.

He'd stopped taking the serum that afternoon, but it was night now, and he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of voices just as he was laying down to sleep. Still, he let his mind reach out as far as he could, taking in the various thoughts going through the minds of the residents of the Westchester area. There was a man frustrated with a broken down car; a woman thinking about her shopping list while making love to her husband. He'd expected to hate it, the noise there again after so long. Instead he found himself smiling and listening more.


End file.
